Narciso
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Una vida sin razón, un motivo sin justificación, de la nada nació su todo, sólo ése adorable persa desvelaba cosas que el americano nunca pudo expresar con total libertad.


**NDA: Ésto es una especie de "Yandere AU" que imaginé jugando la primera sesión de TWDG, hay muchas cosas interesantes sobre Mark, esos ojos son satánicos alv.**

Mark después de salir de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos iba siempre a un bar local de Georgia, ahogaba su estrés en el deleitante líquido amarillo de una espumosa cerveza fría, la bebía con tal gusto que hacía permanecer el licor en su boca tratando de encontrar un sabor especial. El clima nocturno le encantaba, a veces hacía viajes en avionetas para llenar los caprichos de su alma entre el refrescante aire que la oscuridad le brindaba.

Llegaba a su hogar en las profundidades de un bosque, tenía consigo una gran casa donde guardaba una gran cantidad de armas, rifles de francotirador en su mayoría. Le gustaba ser tratado por la sombra, perderse en los rincones donde la luz de la luna lo bañaba y, simplemente dar un recorrido a lo más hondo de su guarida.

Mark esperaba que todos se murieran, odiaba a la gente. Era indiferente ante ciertas cosas. Era hipócrita, mostraba una buena cara, una penetrante cuyos ojos azul celeste lograban que todo lo que él quisiera se cumpliera. Su alma, el aura que desprendía fue la más negra y podrida jamás conocida, cuando sonreía a alguien seguramente pensaba en cómo lo iba a matar, en secuestrarlo o tener ideas perversas con el sujeto en cuestión.

Daba miedo.

Para él era erótico.

Cuando enfermaba o sucedía algo trágico en él, le molestaba que se preocuparan por su estado, se aislaba en su casa eludiendo a la gente, apartándose de esas miradas tan asquerosas y preguntas estúpidas cuyas respuestas eran igual o peor que la incógnita.

Nunca consiguió una mujer -u hombre-, no le interesaba bastante estar atado a alguien ni atar a alguien. Le daba pereza con tan sólo pensar en despertar con alguien todos los días, compartir sus problemas, miedos y preocupaciones, reencontrarse en un bajo infierno.

No quería una vida sedentaria, gustaba mucho ejercitar su cuerpo, correr alrededor de esas hectáreas pensando en lo bien que estaría perderse ahí por un buen rato, llegar y postrarse desnudo ante un espejo y contemplarse como vino al mundo. Tenía a veces pensamientos narcisistas, sólo buscaba la forma de ver al mundo arder.

 **Entonces conoció a Omid.**

El sujeto persa indagaba por el bar que Mark frecuentaba, decía lo mucho que amaba la historia americana, sabía prácticamente todo de sucesos anteriores a sus vidas: personajes, lugares y, algo que al sujeto de ojos azules le encantó: armas.

Mark posicionaba una mano en su mejilla recargando su cabeza mientras la otra la recargaba en la mesa de una barra de madera. Sonreía con tan sólo mirar con deleite sus labios moverse, quería arrancarlos de esa cavidad.

Su vida daba cambios repentinos.

¿Por qué se sentía así? habían cosas que no podía comprender con claridad, toda su vida estuvo vacía, estando detrás de cientos de máscaras, de identidades que no eran propias, ¿Qué tenía dicho hombre cuya curiosidad lo atraía al punto de seguirlo a su casa, escondiéndose en medio de los arbustos para ver a dónde se dirigía?

No era acoso.

Mark regresó sin éxito, quería informarse él también de la historia americana, empezando por alimentar su conocimiento en distintos libros, le gustaba invertir su tiempo en lecturas largas y profundas, tramas oscuras que tocaran temas "tabú" o, en su caso de autores que no tuvieran miedo a lo políticamente correcto y expresaran con bestialidad lo que residía en sus mentes.

No indagaba mucho en internet, sólo lo usaba por cuestiones laborales, veía estúpido el perder el tiempo en miles y miles de páginas cuando bien, podía estar desollando a alguien o tener en manos una caliente taza de café caliente, frente a una chimenea que hacía arder restos de madera y, simplemente esperar a que ésta se apagara para quedarse dormido.

* * *

Los días se hacían cada vez más largos, sólo esperaba terminar un turno para llegar al bar y encontrarse con Omid, a veces bebiendo licor en soledad, en la esquina del lugar sentado en una mesa para dos mirando a las personas pasar, esto a través de los ventanales.

Su relación parecía aumentar, los ojos de Omid eran los únicos que le hacían frente a la penetrante mirada de Mark, compartían muchas cosas, distintos tipos de gustos referentes a su atracción mutua por la historia, por indagar en el pasado.

Quería romper el vaso de vidrio, enterrarlo en su pecho y abrirlo.

Quería con sus manos rodear su moreno cuello y empezar a ejercer fuerza.

Quería tenerlo para él.

Quería ser suyo.

* * *

Quizás Mark necesitaba un motivo para ser menos infeliz, que tal vez la idea de tener un amante no era tan mala después de todo. Hábitos como hablar a la nada o ser impecable en todo lo que hacía podían cambiar.

Para todo siempre había una primera vez.

* * *

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Mark cubría su boca, dejando que sus ojos fuesen la única parte visible de su cara, los entrecerraba dejando una rara expresión.

Sin embargo el acompañante no respondía, tenía cinta de aislar que apresaba su boca, no había sonido que saliera de su boca que no fuese el de los gritos desesperados de él pidiendo ser liberado, quizás maldiciendo.

Mark caminaba de derecha a izquierda con un cuchillo en mano, tenía en mente muchas cosas. Era la primera vez que tenía a alguien a su merced, era un papel bastante curioso, ver a un hombre tratar de luchar por su vida, querer escapar de ahí. Mark se acercó, acarició con su mano el rostro de Omid, le gustaba tocarlo, oler su sudor, el miedo que descendía a manera de gotas a través de su frente.

Le sonreía, no quería quitarle la cinta de la boca por temor a que empezara a gritar sin posibilidad de callarlo de una forma que no fuese matándolo, y, el miembro de las fuerzas de los Estados Unidos no quería eso. De todos modos, no había manera de que alguien escuchara sus pedidos de auxilio, sólo los miles de árboles quienes se encontraban alrededor eran los únicos presentes, además de el castaño hombre de anteojos. }

—¿Por qué eres así de desgraciado? ¿Es que te da placer hacerle daño a los demás? —El secuestrador preguntó, era obvio que no recibiría respuesta.

Omid sólo forcejeaba, no le quedaba otra cosa que intentar salir de ahí. En respuesta, recibió una bofetada por su silencio. El loco se sentó encima de Omid, entrecruzó las piernas y se dedicó a rodear con sus brazos al persa.

No decían nada, el intercambio de miradas era eterno, podrían estar así hasta que el mundo terminara.

—Te quiero todo para mí, y yo seré tuyo —Dio una carcajada y prosiguió: —Quiero muchas cosas, soy tan egoísta al tenerte aquí, privarle al mundo a un ser tan curioso como tú. Debería estar celoso cuando vio que estaba decidido a apartarte de él.

Con cuidado Mark retiraba la cinta, le causaba gracia ver que en ella habían algunos cuantos vellos faciales de Omid, incluso pasó su lengua sobre ellos y después los tiró al suelo, arrojándolos a los pisos de madera.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice mal al tratar contigo? —Omid preguntó, sentir el calor de otro hombre muy de cerca era incómodo, alejaba su cuello del rostro de Mark con la intención de eludir su aroma, no era desagradable, de hecho era algo con lo que podía lidiar por bastante tiempo, sólo que la situación lo ponía contra la espada y la pared.

—Tú no hiciste nada mal, más perfecto no pude haberlo pedido. Cuando te encontré, cuando vi esos dos globos apuntando a mi dirección, quería... quería... ah... ja... ah... —Mark hacía pequeños movimientos de atrás hacia adelante, rozando su cuerpo con el de Omid, incluso se acercaba más a la posición de su acompañante.

—Juro que si me dejas ir, no le diré a nadie... ni a la policía o cualquier tipo de autoridad que te puedas imaginar —Alegó, pidiendo por su libertad negándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No se puede, alguien como éste lector incluso saben lo que sucede aquí con el "OoC" repentino y la ruptura de lo que ellos llaman "La Cuarta Pared". Aparte, ¿quién dijo que te dejaría ir? no puedo arriesgarme, es quedarse aquí adentro o morir allá fuera. Podemos estar aquí, días sin comer ni beber para esperar tu respuesta. Di que quieres ser mi amante, que serás de mi propiedad, que serás mi verdugo, mi esclavo, mi fiel compañero —Se confesó, poniendo un cuchillo alrededor del cuello de Omid dispuesto a rajarlo si no escuchaba lo que quería.

Las palabras se le iban de la boca, lo único que pudo fue inclinar la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Mark no sabía cómo expresarse, no veía necesario saltar de la emoción, darle un abrazo o mostrarse bastante contento, hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos. Por lo que había leído, las personas usualmente tenían distintas formas de abrirse al mundo y revelar lo que había en su interior, pero él no era así, lograba cerrarse más y más.

Lo desató, dejó únicamente sus piernas y manos enredadas entre lazos, permitiéndole estar libre de esa silla, quería saber qué se sentía tener un compañero, sentir una atracción que no tuvo la oportunidad de interactuar en el pasado.

Sí, se sentía muy bien.

La respiración de Omid calentando su pecho.

Quería pasar su lengua por todo su cuerpo, sentía que tenía la necesidad de hacerle muchas cosas sin lastimarlo o querer inyectarle miedo, hacer que lo odiara. Sí, sólo quería dormir con él.

Si escapaba, le daría otros motivos para no abandonarlo otra vez, no tenía a dónde ir, conocía perfectamente el bosque, las distintas guaridas esparcidas por la zona, lugares donde lo buscaría día y noche.


End file.
